Deadpool
"And I have to celebrate my third on going! I'm gonna suck every last dime outta this inexplicable and totally undeserved popularity until my lips fall off!" Wade Wilson better known as Deadpool or the Merc with a Mouth was created by artist Rob Liefeld and Fabian Nicieza, making his first appearance in the New Mutants #98 (1991). Deadpool was featured in ultimate Spider-Man for a short time too. Deadpool's insane presence in the comic universe has more recently been amplified by his portrayal by actor Ryan Reynolds in the film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It is said that Deadpool will be starring in his own movie titled Deadpool, again having Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool and the directors of Zombieland. Early Years Most of Deadpool's history is unknown to him, and even at times when telling a recount he admits that he is unsure. This is demonstrated when he remembers a mother that died of cancer when he was five and also an abusive mother in his teenage years (possibly step mother). He also remembers a father that abandoned him and also a father that was killed by a drunken friend. The name "Wade Wilson" is known not to be his birth name. Deadpool remembers an upbringing. Little to nothing was known about Wade's early mercenary activities. At one point he was active in Tangier (wherever that is), Morocco, where he romanced a woman named Francie. Although when the relationship soured Wilson decided to travel throughout Asia leaving Francie behind. The essential history Childhood Wade was born 21 April, 1974 in Bexley, Ohio and grew up in Blue Island, Illinois. His mother died of cancer while he was young and his father (who was in the military) was physically abusive. Wade was a deliquent in his teenage years, possibly to spite his father. However one night while drinking with his friends his father attempt to take him out of the club one of his friends stole Wade's Fathers handgun and killed him. Following a brief stint of military service, Wade began his mercenary career while still in his late teens. Accepting assassination jobs only against those whom he felt deserved death, he made a habit of using plastic surgery and technology to take on a new identity whenever he failed an assignment. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson)#ixzz2XNuoFw60 .It is revealed that he was a fair haired youth who is as cocky as ever, saying anything to get the ladies. A bully sneaks up and pantses him revealing the pink undergarments of his mother. He later reveals that it was laundry day and as he was out of clean clothes he was made to wear his mother's. This revealed in the Deadpool team-up issue #894 The Punisher. Ninja Training? In the Team-up issue featuring Iron Fist, when being interviewed as an assassin Deadpool implies that he might have been trained as a ninja. This seems unlikely, seeing as he is loud, conspicuous, and not very ninja like at all. The Weapon X program A minor merc by the name of Wade Wilson one day was diagnosed with a major cancer force assaulting his body. Desperate for a cure he volunteered for the excruciating procedure of weapon X. The procedure would essentially graft the DNA of Wolverine that contained the healing factor to Wade's own cells. Unfortunately his cancer was also granted the power of regeneration, causing it to be at constant battle with his regular cells. It is this power that has allowed him to survive most of his assignments. Powers and Abilities Well, to add a little... intimidation here why don't we go over my arsenal a little first? Shall we? I am armed with arguably the most influential, yet overused power in the Marvel Universe, and yes, you guessed it, the healing factor! Just like the baddies of Wolverine, Sabretooth, or the Hulk, my body regrows lost or damaged tissue at rates far faster than ordinary humans or even animals do. I can also re-attach severed limbs to my body, and they're just as good as new, albeit sometimes this can be a little more difficult than a jigsaw puzzle, or so it seems. I also possess small arms such as SMGs and pistols, and often carry the trademark weapon of twin katanas adding a little slice and dice action to the mix. Don't bother thinking that you're faster than I am, because can you seriously match the speed of light? I didn't think so. I have a teleportation device on me, so I can check out your suspected hiding places in a few blinks of an eye, if I really wanted to. The most annoying part about life for me is the fact that whomever lives upstairs and writes my story somehow forces me to not ever be killed off. It seriously drives me off the wall, I wonder if the guys can also give me a vacation at some point, i mean seriously, some far off exotic place would be nice for a change every once in a while. But no, I have to go to shame, and suffer everything from gunshot wounds to severed limbs. But then again, that's possibly just the price of being an antihero. I also seem to be unique for now as a hero who seems to be aware of you. Yes that's you, someone outside of my frames of reference! I figure you're there from all the punishment, or lack of death that I seem to get, and you're being a real jerk to me sometimes. Try adding a few of those squishy cotton balls so that my words aren't spoken out loud for a change. Perhaps I'll be less annoying that way! Sometimes that fourth wall isn't all that hard to break... Film I was portrayed in the hit action film, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, by none other than Ryan Reynolds, I start off as a member of a covert ops team of whom your guy, Logan (Wolverine) is a part of, and disappear until I later resurface as... ... Weapon XI, a.k.a. "The Deadpool". This dude gave me everything I could have dreamed of, retractable katana blades from my arms, healing powers, teleportation, and yes, even energy blasts courtesy of that wuss named Scott Summers (not yet called Cyclops) of the soon to be formed X-Men. I then began to beat the living daylights out of both Victor Creed and Logan atop the Three Mile Island cooling tower, until, when occupied with blasting Creed, Logan gave me a cheapshot and decapitated me from behind. Physical traits Height: 6' 3 penis: 20 inches born:yes sexual orientation:YOU NAME IT! what do you wanna know more? seriously.....MORE? no. Video Games Deadpool has been featured in numerous video games in the Marvel universe. He appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 and it's updated version Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, he is a playable character in both Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, he makes an appearance in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, he was the first Player Versus Player tournament reward hero in the game Marvel Avengers Alliance. He is now the star of his own game. Simply titled Deadpool, he is voiced by Nolan North, who is returning to the character after voicing him in Hulk vs. Wolverine, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero